Coronary artery disease (CAD) occurs when the coronary arteries that supply blood to the heart muscle become hardened and narrowed due to atherosclerosis. The arteries harden and become narrow due to the buildup of plaque on the inner walls or lining of the arteries. Blood flow to the heart is reduced as plaque narrows the coronary arteries. This decreases the oxygen supply to the heart muscle. CAD is the most common type of heart disease which is the leading cause of death in the U.S. in both men and women.
When blood flow and oxygen supply to the heart are reduced or cut off, patients often experience chest pain or discomfort, referred to as angina pectoris. Angina pectoris serves as a useful warning of insufficient myocardial perfusion which can lead to a more serious situation such as a heart attack or cardiac arrhythmia. A heart attack or myocardial infarction happens when a blood clot in an atherosclerotic suddenly cuts off most or all blood supply to part of the heart. Cells in the heart muscle that do not receive enough oxygen-carrying blood begin to die which can cause permanent damage to the heart muscle. Cardiac arrhythmias are changes in the normal rhythm of the heartbeats, some of which can be lethal.
Patients who experience anginal episodes are commonly treated either with medication or by surgical revascularization. Certain patients, however, are not responsive to medical therapy nor are they appropriately treated with surgery. The present disclosure relates to an alternative mode of therapy for treating CAD patients who experience angina pectoris.